


Oh, NOW you need me!

by orphan_account



Series: Block B Drabbles [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: Drabble, Jihoon being a little shit, Pranks, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil is punished for his shitty attitude by the snarky maknae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, NOW you need me!

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S SHORT AF WHOOPS.  
> I thought of this fic when I was bored.  
> (Originally posted on my Tumblr, @cute-kyunngie.)  
> Thanks! :)  
> ~Jinxxie

Jihoon has always been an affectionate person, casually throwing an arm around his hyungs’ shoulders or doing his best to cheer them up after a long day; and, for the most part, they show their appreciation. However, things have been different recently.

The release of their new album and music videos has raised their stress to a whole new level, and everyone is...well, pissy, to say the least. 

“Jihoon, I swear to God if you touch me one more time…” Taeil threatens, pushing the taller man’s hands away. The maknae has really been getting on his nerves today; constantly trying to hug on him or make ‘funny’ comments. 

“Taeil hyung, I just want to cheer you up!” Jihoon pouts, slightly offended that his affection has been rejected. Taeil groans.

“Thanks, but no thanks, Jihoonie. I don’t need your help. Just let me alone, dammit!” The elder shoots Jihoon a dirty look as he stomps off to his room, leaving the younger man to pout alone.

A small smirk crosses Jihoon’s lips.

“Don’t need me, huh? Let’s see if we can change that.”

———————————

Taeil stumbles out of his bedroom, still half asleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he makes his way into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. He opens the wall-mounted cabinet and reaches in to grab a bowl.

“What the hell?” He wonders out loud when his hand feels only air in the cabinet. A growl of irritation bubbles in his throat. “That bastard...”

Taeil takes no time at all walking down the hallway, stopping directly in front of Jihoon’s door. He pounds his fist against the door, not giving a damn that all the other members are sleeping still.

“Pyo Jihoon! Get your lanky ass out here, dammit!” Taeil yells over the pounding. He hears Jihoon snickering through the door before the maknae opens it slowly.

“Good morning, Taeil hyung. Did you sleep well?” Jihoon asks, playing dumb to the whole situation. Taeil snarls at him, his hands balling into fists.

“Get all of the stuff down from the top of the shelf, asshole!” Taeil spits, snarling and annoyed. A shit-eating grin spreads over Jihoon’s lips.

“Oh, NOW you need me.”

Taeil growls as he stomps back to the kitchen, calling back to the snickering Jihoon. “Fuck you! This isn’t the end of it, I guarantee you!”

Jihoon barely hears the threat over his own laughter. Little does he know; he’s got a storm coming...


End file.
